Elbon
The Elbon people are descendants of the original people of Higashi-rei, most notably the great Hojo clan. They tend to be pale-skinned with light brown or blonde hair traditionally worn at shoulder length by both men and women. Brown and Hazel are the most common eye colours. Heterochromia is not uncommon and is seen as a mark of beauty. The current ruler of Elbon is the venerable Lord Daisuke Hojo. At 76 years old, he is a veteran of many battles and still personally leads his troops into battle. Both his son-in-law and grandson perished during the course of the Kaneda campaign, leaving only his fifteen-year-old great-granddaughter Midori Hojo as the sole heir to Elbon should he pass away. Many are poised to pounce on the throne if this happens, most notably Duke Cerling Avar of Mælg, who had tried to seize the title once before, only to rebuffed by Lord Hojo himself, who returned from retirement to rule once more in his son’s stead. Duke Avar is a huge man, towering above his peons; an appearance that has given him the nickname “Devouring-Giant Avar” amongst his detractors. Society and Culture Elbonites are taught from a young age that self-confidence and determination are the key to success. At times, this can lead to others think that they are either too proud or foolish to give up on a situation that would otherwise be hopeless. Nature plays a powerful part in Elbon society, and can be seen in almost all aspects of their culture. Their cities are filled with water, trees and many kinds of domesticated animals. Positive Aspects: Their emphasis on confidence and pride leads the Elbon nation to produce many great heroes and leaders. Their people are generally happy and strong due to their pride as an individual and a member of the esteemed Elbon nation. Negative Aspects: There is a fine line between self-esteem and arrogance, a line which the ruling class of Elbon often cannot distinguish. Self-aggrandizing delusional dickwads are not uncommon. Buildings in Elbon are artistically designed structures of wood and stone. Whole towns are planned in advance, and are filled with canals, parks and nature strips. Most buildings hold a design reminiscent of Shinto architecture and shrines. 'Noble Clans of Elbon' 'Notable Personalities' *Lord Daisuke Hojo – Venerable ruler and lord of Elbon. *Princess Midori Hojo – Tomboyish great-granddaughter of Lord Hojo and future heiress to Elbon. *Duke Cerling Avar – Duke of Mælg and contender for the throne. *Marquis Matou Ezal – Decadent Marquis of Ennish, and defender of the realm. *Knight-Captain Goto Evergram – Commander of the Court Guard and personal guardian of the princess. Frequently hailed as the “greatest spearman in Higashi-Rei” Hojo Motto: House emblem/colour: Yellow Domains: '''Nobility, Plant Avar '''Motto: “What does not kill you only makes you stronger.” House emblem/colour: White Domains: '''Destruction, Healing House Avar believe that destruction and growth walk hand in hand. They believe that to improve something, one must first break it down, and from those broken pieces rebuild it. Always striving for perfection, they are in a constant state of flux, learning from their mistakes and pushing forward to achieve a better tomorrow. To the Avar, defeat and hardship are not negative experiences, but instead lessons and teachings of self-improvement and gain. Ezal '''Motto: House emblem/colour: Domains: '''Trickery, Sun Evergram '''Motto: House emblem/colour: Domains: '''Glory, GLORY, GLORY! Also War. The marshals of Elbon’s armies, the Evergram clan seek glory in all that they do. Knight Captain Goto Evergram, frequently hailed as the ‘greatest warrior in Higashi-Rei’ has brought the clan much esteem in recent years ever since he spearheaded the final assault of the Kaneda campaign, bringing a decisive victory to the coalition and driving the dictator from the land. Nuka '''Motto: House emblem/colour: '''Domains: '''Artifice, Strength Master weaponsmiths, the Nuka clan are famed for their mastery of weapons, both in forging and wielding. Over the centuries they have been responsible for forging some of the most famous weapons in Rei-Jin history, and are often commissioned by the imperial line to craft the weapons of the Emperor.